I Think I Might Love You
by TBrennanFan
Summary: A collection of unrelated 500-character Swan Queen ficlets. All originally tumblr askbox ficlets. 25 ficlets per chapter.


I Think I Might Love You: A Collection of Ask Box Ficlets

"I want to hold them! I want to hold them!" Henry jumped up and down. Emma leaned down to him, careful not to step on her dress. "Henry, you must be very careful with them, understand? You can't lose these rings." "Don't worry Emma, I'll keep a watch out for him," Snow said as she leaned down and straightened Henry's bow-tie. "You just worry about getting down the aisle to her without tripping."

* * *

"We're never having sex again!" Regina screamed as she held Emma's hand tight enough to break fingers. "Just one more push sweetie, you're doing so great," Emma replied, trying to stay cheerful as she pushed Regina's hair out of her face. "One last one, big push Regina." And then she heard it. The crying. The doctor passed the baby to Emma, who quickly leaned down and placed the baby in Regina's arms. "She's beautiful Regina, our daughter is beautiful."

* * *

Emma laid in silence for a moment, listening to the constant breathing of the woman laying naked beside her. She sat up in bed, and slowly rose, looking for her scattered clothing. "Where are you going?" Regina asked. Emma was silent for a second, "I thought you were asleep." "Please stay," Regina said quietly. "I don't think-" Emma started. "Please, Emma, stay the night." Emma laid back down and curled up next to Regina, "Okay". Everything else could wait until morning.

* * *

Emma sat on one side of Granny's dinner, and watched Regina, who was sitting on the other side, pretending to ignore her. Emma dipped her finger into the whipped cream on her cocoa, and slowly licked it off, keeping her eyes on Regina the entire time. She took a long sip, and licked her lips. She bit her bottom lip and let out a soft sigh, "Mmm', as she took another taste of the whipped cream. She felt her phone vibrate, "You better be in my bed tonight xoxo -R". Emma smiled. Mission successful.

* * *

"Emma, why have you been staying over every night?" Henry asked nonchalantly as they drove to school. Emma almost hit another car. "I- Wh- I haven't been staying over," she tried to cover. "Yes you have, I hear you leave every morning when you think I'm still asleep," Henry replied. "Kid, I- your mom and I- I mean, we-" Emma stumbled, at a loss for words. "Are you going to marry her?" Henry interupted, looking up at Emma with bright eyes. "Yes," Emma replied, "One day, just don't tell her yet."

* * *

"Come on Henry, hurry before she gets here," Regina said, before removing his baseball hat and fixing his hair. Only a few seconds later, Emma walked through the front door. "Happy Birthday!" they said in unison. Henry ran to her and handed her a bouquet of flowers he picked himself, along with a an envelope with a travel agency stamp on the front. Emma opened it and smiled at the two of them, "We're going to Disney World?"

* * *

Regina was sitting at the far end of Granny's dinner, when Emma took the seat opposite her. Emma took a large bite out of the apple Regina had been eating, and carefully licked her lips. "I saw you flirting with the guy at the bar," Regina said, trying to be nonchalant, but coming off possessive. "Do I sense some jealousy?" Emma mocked. Emma got back up and leaned over the table. "Don't worry," she whispered, "I'm all yours tonight."

* * *

Emma stood holding the door of the movie theatre as 20 children from Henry's class ran in. She wasn't sure how she had been convinced to chaperone this trip, but then she remembered Regina's pouting. Emma made her way into the theatre, breaking up a small fight between kids on the way, and stopped for snacks. "For you, my Queen" Emma said jokingly, holding out the ice cream to Regina. Emma quite enjoyed the movie after all, especially watching her girlfriend slowly lick a certain ice cream cone.

* * *

"If you don't get inside of me right n-" Regina started pleading, but her demands were cut short as she felt Emma's fingers between her legs. "Oh fuuuuck," Regina moaned, her back arched, and she held on tightly to Emma's blonde hair. "What's that? You want me to stop?" Emma teased, and moved to removed her hand. Regina quickly opened her eyes and held on tighter, pushing Emma's hand back to between her legs, "Don't you dare."

* * *

"Mom, mommmm, wake up! Today's the day!" Henry said as he jumped up on the bed. Normally he would be scared of the consequences of jumping and waking up his mother, but not today. Regina groaned and slowly opened her eyes, "Henry, what time is it?" "5:30am" Henry replied, as if the ungodly hour didn't matter. Regina glanced at the other side of the bed and frowned at it's emptiness, "Is Emma up already?". "No, she's gone to grandma's," Henry replied, "You can't see the bride on the wedding day!"

* * *

"Emma slowly trailed butterfly kisses up her arm, her shoulder, her neck, and finally, her mouth. "Wake up sleepy head," Emma said softly into Regina's ear. "Mmm, just a few more minutes," Regina muttered. As if on cue, Henry barged into their room and jumped onto the bed between them. "Come onnn, hurry up! Get up!" Henry said excitedly. "Okay, okay, we're up," Regina said, managing to sit up. "Come onnn," Henry said, as he ran downstairs, before shouting "Santa brought presents!"

* * *

"Now stay still love," Regina purred, "You wouldn't want me to have to punish you, would you?" Emma couldn't reply, but she shook her head quickly. Her hands were tied to the bed post above her head, and her mouth gagged. Regina trailed the electric wand down Emma's torso, the moans from Emma's throat, and the arch of her back only turned the Queen on more. "Don't worry dear," she whispered into Emma's ear, "I won't hurt you... much."

* * *

Regina walked from the small basinet to the edge of her wife's hospital bed, and placed the small bundle of joy in Emma's waiting arms. She sat down in the chair next to the bed, and watched as Emma brought the baby girl's mouth to her breast, and brushed the baby's tiny locks of hair from her face with her fingers. This had to be true love, Regina thought, because she couldn't imagine her life possible getting any better than this.

* * *

"1, 2, 3, breathe, 1, 2, 3, breathe," Emma repeated to herself over and over again, as she tried to walk the pain off. Regina had resorted to laying in fetal position, and clutching the bed railing silently. Doc entered and looked at the two of them, "How're you both doing? How're the contractions?" "Horrible," Emma replied. "Terrible," Regina added. Doc chuckled, "Sounds about right."

* * *

Emma laid on the couch, enjoying the peace and quiet, concentrating only on the breathing of the small infant resting on her chest. The little girl had raven coloured hair, and dark eyes, just like Regina's. A few hours later, when Regina came home from work, she found the pair laying on the couch. She leaned down and placed a small kiss on her wife's forehead, and then on her daughters. This was her family, her happy ending.

* * *

"Ahhhhh just let it be over," Emma screamed. "I know sweetheart, but you can do this," Snow reassured, holding her daughters right hand. "I can't believe I let you talk me into this! Next time you're having the b- AHHHH" Emma said to Regina, who was holding her left hand, as she was hit by another contraction. "It'll be worth it when our daughter is here dear," Regina smiled. "Yeah," growled Emma, "I'll remind you of that when you're in this position next time."

* * *

"And don't forget you have to pick up Henry from school today," Regina said hurriedly. She was already 15 minutes late for work, thanks to a certain broken alarm clock. "Yes, yes, I know, everything's under control, I love you, have a good day, byeee," Emma said, ushering her out the door. Regina stopped dead, "What did you just say?". Emma's cheeks burned red, how did she manage to let that slip? Emma looked into her eyes and repeated with more confidence, "I love you." "I love you too."

* * *

"Hey Emma!" Henry smiled as he opened the door. "Mom's upstairs getting ready." "Hey Emma," Ruby chimed in. "Hey, sorry to steal your friend night for babysitti-," Emma apologized. "I'm not a baby!" Henry interrupted. Ruby laughed, "It's not a problem." "Regina, are you almost ready?" Emma shouted. Regina chose that moment to appear at the top of the stairs, looking breathtaking in a black dress, even Henry stopped and looked in awe. Emma smiled, tonight was going to be a good night.

* * *

"No, no, I'm not doing this," Regina said. "You can't back out! You promised!" Emma replied to her girlfriend. "This is ridiculous, and dangerous, the cord could snap and we'd die- do you really want to leave Henry with no parents?" "Regina, you're never going to get over this fear of heights until you face it, now suck it up," Emma insisted. Pouting and reluctant, Regina took a step closer to the edge, and placed her arms around Emma's waist, holding on tightly. It was now or never.

* * *

"Mummy, mummy, can we wook at zee monkees?" the 2 year old pleaded as she pulled on Emma's shirt. "Sweetie, just give me a second ok?" Emma said, as she turned her attention to the girl's crying twin in her arms. Regina approached them from behind, holding a 6 month baby boy in her arms. "Hey, did you find a map?" Emma said hopefully. "Yup, the monkeys are this way," Regina pointed. Emma wasn't sure how her life had gotten quite this hectic, but she loved every moment of it.

* * *

"I still think we should have gone with a yellow shade, what if the ultrasound is wrong?" Emma said, squinting at the patch of pink paint on the wall. "I've had 3 ultrasounds Emma, it's a girl," Regina chuckled. Emma went to continue painting, but as she raised the brush from the bucket and turned around, she managed to hit her paintbrush on Regina's shirt. Regina looked down, shocked, and then picked up the second paintbrush, dipped it into the paint, and smiled. This was going to be war.

* * *

Regina touched up her makeup and sprayed her perfume, while frantically searching for her other heal. Half way through zipping up her dress, and trying to frantically fix her hair, she heard the doorbell ring. She hurried downstairs, lighting the candles on the dinner table on her way. When she made it to the door, Emma Swan was standing there, looking amazing, holding red roses and a box of chocolate. She smiled and entered, giving Regina a kiss on the cheek, "Happy Valentine's Day".

* * *

Regina walked down the hallway, and stopped for a moment in front of Henry's door. She could hear Emma's excited voice coming from within, reading Henry a story: "...turned his head in every direction as they walked up the street, trying to look at everything at once, the shops, the things outside...". Regina smiled and entered the room. Emma looked up for a moment, but kept reading. Regina laid down on the small bed, Henry inbetween them. Maybe having Emma around wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

Emma laid in bed, unable to move. Her lungs were burning, her entire body was sweating, and her stomach felt like someone had twisted knots into it. When she heard a knock on her door, she couldn't even gather the energy to reply. Regina entered the room anyways, and placed a hand on Emma's forehead. "You've got a fever," she said, before pushing Emma's hair out of her face, pulling the cooling blankets around her, and kissing the top of her head, "You stay in bed, I'll be back with soup."

* * *

The plane shook, and Regina grabbed onto the arm rest and took a deep breath. Emma was in the middle seat, and Henry sat next to the window, looking out in awe. Emma chuckled, "Is Madam Mayor afraid of flying?" Regina gave her a reproachful look, but kept her hold on the armrests. An announcement came on, "Please fasten your seat belts, a batch of turbulence will be delaying our journey to LAX". "Don't worry," Emma said, "Turbulence is normal, planes want to stay in the air."


End file.
